


Enemies Under Truce

by Aviss



Category: GetBackers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-17
Updated: 2010-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:25:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the casual observer Midou Ban and Dr Jackal were enemies under truce.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enemies Under Truce

**Enemies Under Truce**

To the casual observer Midou Ban and Dr Jackal were enemies under truce.

The casual observer was right. Almost.

Whatever their relationship was, it was not love.

One of them didn't know about love and wasn't interested in learning. He did know, however, everything about lust, and desire, and want, and need. And that was enough.

The other one knew about love and the pain it caused, and didn't want anything to do with it. He was content with what they had; it served its purpose and worked well for both of them. At least this way when they were done the wounds were minimal, the blood had been willingly spilled and the body count was zero.

It all began, as these things always do, by mere chance. Another job that put them on the same side; grudgingly as it was, they cooperated. They had agreed to stay and fight while Ginji and Mr. No Brakes delivered their precious cargo to the client.

"They better all be alive when we're done, Jackal," Ban warned him when the unavoidable fight was starting.

Akabane raised an eyebrow and looked at the gang of thugs surrounding them. He didn't have any interest in killing them; they were too weak to deserve that honour. But he didn't like to be told what to do.

"I apologize, Midou-kun, but I have my own way of working. I have to keep entertained somehow."

Ban glared at him, careful not to use his technique on his provisional partner, while he dodged hit after hit from his enemies. "I'll give you entertainment later, you psycho," he said through gritted teeth, and then attacked.

The fight was over in a moment, their unskilled attackers didn't know who they were up against and didn't even last enough for Akabane to release his knives. In the end only they were standing amid a mass of groaning and moaning bodies. Not a drop of blood spilled.

It would have been very disappointing for Akabane had it not been for the promise Ban's words contained. He had no problems admitting the only reason for him to accept any job with the Get Backers was the chance of a fight with one of them.

"They're alive?" Ban said surprised looking at the fallen guys, "I didn't think you had it in you, Jackal, to be human."

Akabane turned to him smiling, "They weren't worth it, Midou-kun. And if you keep your word, you'll be more than enough compensation," his scalpels glinted in the dim light and Ban rolled his eyes.

"My word--" he muttered shaking his head, "should learn to hold my tongue around this psycho." He attacked even before the last words left his lips, going after Jackal with his Snake Bite. Akabane laughed, this was really exciting.

They circled each other, scalpels slashing the air and clothing, strong hands trying to bruise or tear flesh. Akabane's blood was singing: this was what he craved; this was the enemy he always wanted to fight. His blood lust turning into another kind of lust while the moved, attacking and retreating, fighting like only they knew how to fight.

He was about to release his bloody sword when Ban's hand grabbed his neck and slammed him against a wall. The blow was hard enough to wind him, making him see bright points of light in the almost darkness.

"Have you had enough, Jackal?" Ban growled his face mere inches from Akabane's.

"No," he said taking another scalpel out and cutting the other man.

Ban had seen it coming, he had fought Jackal enough times to know him well, and what should have been a lethal hit was just a scratch on his face. Blood swelled and dropped down his check and Akabane stared at it hypnotised.

And then, surprising both of them, he leaned forward and pressed his mouth to it.

"What the fuck?" Ban released him and stumbled backwards, shocked.

He stared at the other man, standing stock still with his lips stained in red, his eyes unfocused. Silence descended upon them while their eyes met. Whatever it was they saw there, it made their lips curve into twin smiles.

"Yes, that will work as well," Ban finally said, and he crossed the distance that separated them and licked the blood from Akabane's lips. His own blood. Akabane moaned and then, quick as a serpent, grabbed the front of Ban's shirt and pulled, mashing their lips together.

It was just an extension of their fight, brutal and painful, teeth clashing, mouths opening, tongues moving against each other. _Why haven't we realized before?_ Ban thought absently while his hands worked open Jackal's clothes.

Akabane's hands were not idle, he was touching everywhere, pressing him closer while he kissed back. "Hurry up, Midou-kun," he said hoarsely moving his mouth down to attack Ban's neck, biting none-too-gently.

Ban stopped trying to open the buttons and just ripped the shirt open, "You want it here?" he said taking hold of the other man's hands and stopping his attempts of undoing his trousers.

"Yes."

"Right," he said, taking a step back to dispose of the rest of their clothes. It wasn't the best place for that: Ginji and the rest could come back, or one of the unconscious thugs might wake up, but they were both past caring. "It will hurt."

The only answer was a smile at that, and Akabane put his legs around his hips, leaning against the wall for support, "Good."

It shouldn't be so arousing, he knew it. But seeing all that pale, marred skin exposed and the uncommon submissiveness in Jackal was sending Ban's common sense out of the window very fast. He positioned himself and pushed in, feeling the ring of muscle resisting him while Akabane tilted his head back and let out a pained moan, his lips curving in a smile and glistening in the dark.

He stood still for a moment and then Akabane looked at him, his eyes shining with hunger and need. "Move Midou-kun."

He did.

When the rest of their group arrived they were both sitting against the wall, their clothes back on and resembling something like what they were before.

"I thought you said they wouldn't be a problem," Ginji said taking at look at them and frowning.

"They weren't." Ban stood up and walked to his partner, smiling. "Did you get the money?"

Ginji returned his smile, "I did."

"Let's go celebrate then, I'm starving!"

"You're always starving, Ban-chan!" Ginji laughed taking his hand and dragging him to some place.

Before they were out of sight, Ban turned to look at Akabane, who was climbing on to Mr. No Brakes' car. "Remember, Jackal, no killing."

"We'll see, Midou-kun," he said before closing the door.

"What was that about, Ban-chan?" Ginji asked, his face showing concern, "You haven't been fighting again, have you?"

Ban smiled, "No, we've just reached an agreement."

…


End file.
